


All I Want For Christmas is You

by AgentHawk11



Series: Countdown to Christmas [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Future Fic, No Plot/Plotless, countdown to christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentHawk11/pseuds/AgentHawk11
Summary: Christmas morning, the house to themselves for a little while, whatever will Chimney and Maddie get up to?
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Countdown to Christmas [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562821
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	All I Want For Christmas is You

**Author's Note:**

> A late/early (depending on how you wanna look at it) entry in my Countdown to Christmas series. But, hey, it’s Christmas year round, right?
> 
> Written for maddiehans on Tumblr. Prompt: “ this wasn’t on the list of prompts you posted but like,,, chimney and maddie start making out whike maddie is cooking christmas dinner and just before things start to get even more intense, buck knocks on the door 😜🙈”
> 
> Enjoy!

Maddie looked around at her absolute disaster of a kitchen. Pots, pan, mixing bowls, along with several types of food and ingredients lined her stoved top and counters. She sighed heavily as she ran through the checklist in her mind, making she that she hadn’t forgot to make anything. It wasn’t that she was trying to make sure everything was perfect, it was just that it was her family’s first time hosting Christmas in their new home they’d moved into a few months ago. She wantedit to be special, even though it was just going to be her and Buck’s families, the Lee’s, and Albert. Athena, Bobby, Hen and Karen were out of town with their families.

A set a solid, muscular arms wrapped around her, startling her a bit. It didn’t take long for her brain to catch up to what was happening and she settled into the hold. “I didn’t hear you come in?”

“I could have used a bullhorn and you probably wouldn’t have heard me,” he nuzzled her neck and she brought a hand up to run through his hair. Placing a kiss there, he said, “stop worrying so much, everything is going to be fine. Besides it’s just, Buck, Eddie and the kids. You know Joy, Celina, and Christopher will be fine with whatever and Buck and Eddie will eat it as long as it’s edible. Not to say that the food won’t be delicious, but...”

Maddie chucked, knowing it was true, especially about her brother. “I know, but it’s our fist time hosting Christmas here, I just want it to be special, you know.”

“Yeah, I do and it will be, so stop worrying. Everything smells great,” he placed another kiss on her neck, “especially you.”

“Chimney,” Maddie half-heartedly warned, as he continued to pepper kisses, “I have to finish this.”

He turned her in his arms, pushing her flush between the kitchen island and his body. “You’ve already finished cooking and they shouldn’t be here for another few hours.” The pure arousal in his voice didn’t go unnoticed.

“But I have to clean,” Maddie tried. The look in his eyes was weakening her and she knew her voice was betraying her.

He attacked her neck again, nipping and sucking. Not enough to leave marks as he knew better. He trailed up her neck, along her jawline, until he reached her lips. Against them he asked breathily, “do you want me to stop?”

“No.”

Permission granted, he picked her up and placed her on a cleanish section of the counter, and kissed her. The kiss deepened quickly with both of them moaning into it, hungry for more.

“You know,” Chimney said between breaths as he broke the kiss, “as long as we’ve lived here I don’t think we’ve Christened this room yet.”

“Oh gee, I wonder how we let that happen. I guess know is as good a time as any.” Maddie wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him back into her and captured his lips again. Her hands began to roam up his chest and back down til she reached the hem of his shirt. Lifting the material, she easily slipped a hand past the elastic waistband of his pajama pants, softly caressing his underwear covered bulge and was met with a deep groan. Removing her hand, she brought hands to band of his pants and started to push them down when he moved her hands.

Breaking away from her lips, “Not yet. There’s something I want to do first, lie back.”

Maddie smirked, already knowing what that “something” was and did as she was told. As she put her back against the counter she knew it was covered in flour and sprinkles from the cookies she’d made for their daughter, she could feel it coating her back and tank top, but she didn’t care. Chimney’s eyes never left he slowly ran his fingers up her legs and thighs. She bit her lip, fighting against closing her eyes at the sensations, waiting to stay in this moment with him. She always loved the amount of love she saw in his eyes whenever they made eye contact like this.

As his fingers reached the waist band of her pajama shorts, “still good?” Maddie nodded. “Good.” As he pulled her shorts and underwear down she lifted her hips to make the slide easier. He slid them down her legs and off, tossing them out of the way. Chimney wasted no time dropping down and kissing her inner thighs. His little bites were sure to leave marks, but they could be covered. Maddie gripped the edge of the counter from behind as her moans began to increase in volume.

He stopped when he reached her center, spreading her legs a little further and pulling her body forward a little. She met his eyes again and he smirked at her before put his tongue exactly where she needed. Maddie couldn’t have been more glad that her daughter was with her uncle because the volume of the yelp she let out was probably loud enough for the neighbors to hear. Her back arched of the counter at the glorious feel of what he was doing to her. His hands were gripping her waist. The hand wasn’t gripping the island for dear life found its way into his hair, careful not to grip and tug.

She could feel that oh so familiar feeling in pit of her stomach. She was nearing her peak. She concentrated on the sensation, building and building until...

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me?!” Chimney and Maddie said simultaneously, knowing they couldn’t have possibly heard what they thought they did. Not now.

Knock. Knock. Knock. They heard again.

Rolling her eyes, Maddie sat up, knowing the moment was over. She could see Chimney doing the same as he rose to his feet. The two of them were silent as Maddie hopped down off the island to redress, thankful their front door was nowhere near the kitchen. Looking between each other, they decided it would be best for Maddie to answer the door. Chimney had a little situation going on that he need to take care of.

Going their separate ways, with Chimney heading up to their bedroom, Maddie walked to the front door. As she opened it, she knew they’d made the right call, with their daughter and her brother greeting her. “Mommy!” Joy wrapped her arms around her.

“Hey, baby! Why are you back so soon?”

“She couldn’t wait to get the rest of her presents, and know how the little munchkin is. So we figured we go ahead and come over here,” Buck told her, juggling the presents in his arms.

“Why didn’t you call?”

“I did and so did Eddie. What were you doing?”

Maddie looked sheepish. “Oh, I was-”

“Mommy, where’s daddy?” Her daughter interrupted.

Thankful for the interruption Maddie turned her attention to Joy. “Upstairs,” Joy let her go and took off, “don’t run!” Maddie yelled without turning around. She heard to little patter of her feet grow slower.

She stepped aside to let him Buck into the house, going to grab some of the gift boxes from him, “All of Joy’s stuff is in the trunk. She opened all of what we had for her this morning,” Buck held out the boxes he was holding, “these are for you and Chimney.”

Christopher and Eddie entered the home with Celina in her car seat. “Thank you both so much for keeping her yesterday, guys. She really wanted to spend the night with her favorite Uncles.”

“It was no problem Maddie, we love having her.” Eddie answered and Maddie smiled.

After she settled the gifts under the tree, she went to go upstairs to shower and change. “Um, Maddie,” she heard her brother say.

“Yeah?”

“Is there any reason your back is covered in flour and sprinkles?”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments (and kudos) keep me going!
> 
> I hope you all are staying safe during these trying times that are ravaging our world. Come at me on tumblr, loveistherootofhappiness, to prompt me, leave me a kind word, or if you just need some to talk to. I here for all of you guys. We’re all in this together.


End file.
